


Helping Hands

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Leeteuk has been looking forward to alone time in his room all day. Yesung walks in on him pleasuring himself. Well this is awkward. Or is it?





	1. Helping Hands

It was late and finally quiet in the dorm. Well, _mostly_ quiet. I could hear Donghae and Eunhyuk giggling in their room, Ryeowook singing softly in his and Yesung's and Heechul and Hangeng bickering playfully behind their closed door. I had just emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but pajama pants as I ran a towel through my dripping hair while I made my way to my room. A perk to being the leader? I got my own room.

I shut the door behind me softly as I stifled a jaw cracking yawn. Patting my torso down with the fluffy white towel, I made sure to catch every drop of water before tossing it into my hamper. I collapsed onto my cushy bed with a bounce, letting out a contented sigh as I shut my eyes to block out the ceiling.

“ _Finally_ ,” I whispered to myself.

Today had been long, full of schedules. I let everyone else shower before me so I could take as long as I wanted. All day I had been looking forward to this moment: privacy behind closed doors. My alone time. My cock twitched in anticipation and I smiled to myself.

I dropped my hand to my lap, teasing myself with light touches through the fabric of my pajama bottoms. It had been so long since I last pleasured myself, I was already rigid and straining against the cotton. Well he would just have to wait. I wanted this to last, to enjoy it, not knowing when I would get another chance. I pushed my palm down against my length, hips flexing into my touch.

Dipping my hand below the waistband, I ran a fingertip over the swollen head of my cock, rubbing the clear drop of precum around the silky smooth skin. I couldn't hold back my desperate moan. I glanced to the door nervously and bit my lip. No. Nobody had heard me. It hadn't been _that_ loud of a noise. Using my free hand, I pushed my pants down low on my hips, just enough to free myself but keeping them on to keep my legs warm.

Gripping the base firmly, I thrust into the tight circle of my hand as I angled the shaft away from my body. I pressed my fingertips into the prominent vein running up the underside of my shaft and whimpered slightly. Maybe I wouldn't take my time. It had been so long, I feared I wouldn't be able to last. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth to bite down on it harshly while running my tongue along its smoothness. Oh screw it, I could always be the last to shower again and do some extra curricular activity while standing under the running water. Easier clean up that way. Beginning to pump slowly, I bucked my hips up to meet my strokes. It wasn't long before I was panting and squirming on top of my blankets, fighting to keep my voice under control. I grabbed the corner of my comforter and pulled it toward me to bite down, muffling my sounds. I glanced down to watch my hand move along my flesh, more precum dripping from the slit to help lubricate the way for my hand. I groaned at the sight, only spurring me on further.

The door to my room swung open and Yesung poked his head in.

“Teukie, can I ask you-”

My eyes shot open in fear, hand stilling immediately. I was too frozen to make myself decent, to let go or to tug my pants up. It was too late anyway, he had seen everything. My thighs spread, touching myself while biting down on my blanket. My face flushed with heat as his eyes slid down my body to rest between my thighs. Instead of retreating in embarrassment like I would expect, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

“Yesung, I … I-”

I stopped my attempt at an explanation when a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. My erection twitched in my hold. Yesung sauntered towards me and I swallowed when he dropped to his knees before me. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could still see him. He batted my hand away and I gasped, arching into his touch and tossing my head back when he gripped me roughly. Oh, it felt so much better when it was someone else's hand.

“Yesung … what are you...?” I groaned as he pulled and tugged at me with firm flicks of his wrist.

“Helping. You work so hard to make sure all of us are taken care of. Who takes care of you?” he mused as he glanced up at me with mischievous eyes.

“Yesung, you don't-”

But my words fell short when he brought his other hand into the mix to tease and play with my balls. I gripped my sheets tightly as I watched his hands roam over me. I couldn't help but thrust into his touch. My noises were even louder now so I brought a hand to my mouth to help silence them. His hand moved swiftly, my thighs shaking at the strain. Waves of pleasure washed over me and the sound of flesh moving along flesh mingled with the sounds tumbling from my lips. I whimpered when his touch vanished. Peeking down, I watched him tug my pants the rest of the way off and set them aside on the floor.

“Move to the top of the bed and lay down,” he instructed huskily.

I saw no room for argument so I complied, pushing against the bed to sidle up to the pillows. I laid back against them, never once taking my eyes from Yesung. He crawled onto my bed to join me, looming over me as he grabbed my dripping cock once more. I bit my lip and arched, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before I opened them once more. His other hand didn't resume it's previous position, instead coming up to my chest to tweak and twist one of my nipples. I gasped and tossed my head from side to side. He was being a bit rough, but that was what I preferred. I wondered if he knew that or if this was just the way he operated. His thumb swept over the head of my cock to smear the precum wetly. My jaw dropped open in a silent cry and snapped shut audibly when his hand slid over to give the same treatment to my neglected nipple.

“Yesung,” I panted in a whine.

He didn't reply, knowing it was a rhetorical plea. Sweat clung to my bangs and my body was flushed with heat. I felt his knees on either sides of my thighs as he straddled me. I glanced up to see him smiling down at me. I swallowed harshly, wondering how far he was willing to take this. Maybe he would chalk it all up to desperate desire, him just taking care of the leader's needs since I always looked out for them. Only one way to find out.

I reached up to slowly wrap my hands around the back of his neck. I added a slight amount of pressure to see if he caught my drift. He did. He bent down, hand never slowing in its movements along my dick as he dipped his head down to flick his tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned, parting my lips eagerly to allow his warm tongue entry. He explored every inch, tasting me as I tangled my fingers in his dark hair. His tongue nudged against mine before twirling around it. I whimpered when he pulled back to nibble on my bottom lip. He leaned in further, devouring my mouth and forcing my jaw open wider to deepen the kiss. Oh God, I never knew he was such a good kisser. How could I? His lips were firm yet soft, tongue demanding and skilled. He retreated and looked down at me while I gasped for breath.

“Teukie?” he asked.

I merely glanced up at him with half lidded eyes, hoping he took that as a good enough sign to continue, I was too busy trying to find where I had left my voice.

“Are you a bottom?”

The flush in my cheeks deepened and my voice scampered off right before I could catch it in my clutches. So instead, I nodded slightly. He seemed pleased at my admission, his smirk widening before he moved in closer to capture my lips once more. I leaned into his touch, desperate for more contact.

“Yesung,” I whispered against his lips. “More.”

I didn't know exactly what I was asking for more of, I just knew I wanted it and hoped he could provide.

“Don't worry, Teukie hyung,” he said while rubbing his nose along mine. “I'll take care of you.”

Before I could reply, not that I had anything more to say, he had shoved three of his fingers into my mouth. I made a startled noise but relaxed when his fingertips stroked the flat of my tongue. I moaned as I pulled them deeper into my mouth, swirling my tongue between them to coat them with my saliva. Yesung hummed in approval as he gripped my cock, earning a whine from my throat. I sucked on his fingers eagerly until he slid them out. His legs shifted, using his knees to knock my thighs open wider so he could nestle between them.

My chest heaved as I waited, keeping my eyes locked on his. I twitched when I felt a slick finger circle my entrance, thighs falling open involuntarily. I dropped my hands to his shoulders, gripping his shirt in my fists as my jaw fell open, his finger pushing in slowly, swallowed up by my body. He twisted it, hooking it to help stretch me for the next. He slid it out and pushed it back in along with another. I gasped and pushed down against them until I felt the heel of his palm bump against my ass. He spread them apart inside me, causing me to grit my teeth. I watched as he slid back to sit on his heels between my legs.

“Ah!” I keened, back bowing against the mattress as he began to shake his hand violently, his fingers moving erratically inside me.

I clutched at the sheets and clenched my teeth as he continued, my back still hovering above the bed as I allowed it to happen and fucked myself on his fingers for added friction. His hand resumed its relentless pace on my cock and I fell back to the bed. He pistoned his fingers in and out of me, adding the third somewhere along the way.

“Ah ah ah!” I cried out, too swept up in the moment to worry about stifling my noises so the others wouldn't hear. It's not like we all hadn't heard them before. Sungmin wasn't exactly the quietest lover. Henry was surprisingly loud as well.

“Cum for me, Teukie,” Yesung urged as his hands coaxed me along. “I want to see it.”

His dirty words pushed me over the edge. Wrapped up in such an erotic tone, I didn't stand a chance. My toes curled, muscles tensed as my body seized up. I came with a high pitched whine, neck straining as I arched, warm spurts hitting my stomach as I released myself all over Yesung's hand. I felt my body clamp down around his fingers, not wanting him to remove them. He moved them inside me gently as his hand milked me of every drop. My body jerked and twitched as I rode out my high, whimpering as his ministrations sent more waves of pleasure coursing through me.

Yesung hummed in appreciation and I glanced down when I felt warm breath along my inner thigh. He made sure I was watching before his pink tongue darted out to lap at my offerings, starting with my thighs and working up to gather the fluid off from my stomach. I moaned at the sight, turning into gasps when he pulled my softening cock into his mouth to make sure he cleaned it of every apparently delectable morsel from the way he was moaning deep in his throat. My cock fell from his lips and he gave it a few firm swipes of his tongue before he pulled away to lick at his fingers, maintaining eye contact the whole time. I looked up at him through my damp bangs, eyes hooded with content. He dropped his hands to my body to rub my thighs soothingly.

“Better than doing it yourself, right?” he purred as he crawled up my body to place a kiss to my lips.

I flushed at the taste of myself on his mouth.

“Yes,” I admitted with a nod.

“Next time, just come and ask,” he winked playfully. “It's no fun to play by yourself.”

“Yesung?”

“Hrm?”

“What was it you wanted to ask me before? When you first came in?” I asked curiously as he placed open mouthed kisses along my jaw, causing me to tilt my head back to allow him more room to roam.

“Oh that? Nothing. I heard you moaning from outside your door and figured you were touching yourself. I expected you to put up some sort of struggle, was kind of looking forward to it, but this works just as well. My plan went better than expected.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Teasing Hands

Weeks went by with Yesung never once mentioning what happened in my room that night. No hint that he even remembered it had taken place. It was as if he had forgotten entirely or chose to ignore it. It saddened me a bit. It's not that I was expecting a commitment or anything along those lines. Just some acknowledgment, recognition, proposition for more. But he had told me to come and ask after the last time. Maybe he was waiting for me to initiate the second time around?

All of us were put up in a hotel for the night, away from the dorm for schedules. As a special treat, we all received our own room, taking up most of a floor just by ourselves. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to confront Yesung and now was the perfect time. It was late and I only hoped I wouldn't be waking him up.

I pulled my robe on over my pajamas, grabbed the key card to slide into my pocket, stepped into a pair of slippers and left my room. Standing in the hall for a moment, I tried to remember which room Yesung was in. I had been placed in the middle so the other members could reach me easily. Turning to the right, I passed a few doors before crossing the hall and knocking on the door I had deemed belonged to Yesung. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I waited anxiously. The door opened, revealing a half naked, dripping wet Yesung. A towel was draped around his waist and he held another to his saturated hair to dry it.

“Teukie! Come on in. What's up?” he greeted cheerfully as he stepped aside to allow me entry.

I slipped inside, ducking my head to help ignore the fact he was so tantalizingly … wet and … toned.

“Um … I wanted to talk to you,” I mumbled.

“Oh? What about?” he asked as he brushed by me to enter the bedroom.

I shuffled after him as I searched for words. Now that I was here, I felt shy and awkward. No turning back. I stepped to my right and braced myself against the wall for support.

“Remember that night? In my room? When you walked in on me?” I rambled.

He paused in the drying of his hair to peek up at me with a sly smile. He took slow strides towards me and I pressed further into the wall, the plaster digging into my spine. I felt the heat rolling off him and I fought not to look down at his chest, abdomen or to follow that trail of fine hair below his belly button that dipped down behind the towel.

“Of course I remember,” he whispered deeply, pushing his body flush against mine.

I gasped and turned my head to the side, feeling his hot breath moisten the skin of my neck. I felt my body reacting to his closeness. His hands tugged at the belt of my robe and my eyes snapped up to him.

“Is this you coming and asking, Teukie?” he smirked.

“No, I-”

He cut me off, dipping his head down to claim my mouth. That was a good talk. My question had been answered. He remembered that night. Apparently he just didn't want to bring it up and _had_ been waiting for me to come ask for a follow up visit. Now that I was here, why not?

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He opened the folds of my robe to slip his hands up my shirt. He spun us around and backed me into the bed until the backs of my thighs hit the edge and I fell back onto it. Yesung watched as I bounced once before settling into the comforter. I used the heels of my feet to push myself to the center of the bed, looking up at Yesung expectantly, silently asking him to join me. He pulled the belt of my robe through the loops until it was no longer attached. I gave him a curious look.

“Take off your robe, hyung. Then give me your hands.”

He really was the type to take charge in the bedroom. I shrugged off my fluffy robe and pushed it aside towards the edge of the bed. Then I offered him my open hands with furrowed brows. He moved quickly, winding the cloth belt around my wrists, forcing them together as he tied a knot to keep them in place.

“Yesung! What are you doing?!”

“You want to play, right? That's why you came?”

“No. I really came to talk,” I told him. “At the beginning.”

“You want to play now, though, right?”

I nodded, holding my bound hands in front of me as I looked up at him from the flat of my back. He moved to his own robe hanging on a peg on the wall to remove the belt. Coming back to the bed he slipped it between my bindings and reached up to tie the ends to the headboard, my arms stretched against the mattress above me. My face flushed. I had never taken part in anything as kinky as this before.

“Y-Yesung,” I whispered worriedly.

“Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you,” he assured me.

“I'm not worried you'll hurt me,” I clarified. Yesung couldn't hurt a soul.

“Then there's nothing to worry about. Just relax and enjoy it.”

I pulled at my wrists, testing the strength of the bindings. Yeah, I wasn't going anywhere. Glancing up at Yesung, I allowed myself to take in his scantily clad figure. Last time we were together he had been fully dressed. Something told me we'd be going further this time around. Not just handies or blowjobs. My gaze dropped to his waist, his hands were teasing along the skin that met the edge of the towel. I flicked my eyes back up to him expectantly.

“Curious?” he asked.

It's not like I hadn't seen him naked before. I had seen all the members naked at some point but the scenario, the mood, was different now. I nodded to answer his question. I wanted him to take off that towel. To crawl onto the bed and take me already. It seemed Yesung wanted to take his time. His hand fell lower to palm himself firmly. I watched as the towel began to grow under his touch.

“Ask nicely,” he grinned.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I squirmed uncomfortably.

“Y-Yesung,” I pouted, eyes raising to meet his.

“Use your words,” he chided.

I don't know why, but having him talk down to me just spurred me on. Finally a moment where I didn't need to make the decisions. Where I didn't need to be the angelic leader that made sure everyone else's needs were met before my own. I could let go, give myself over to Yesung and trust he would give me what I needed, _craved_.

I swallowed thickly, “Let me see it. I want to see it, Yesung.”

I deserved to see it since I hadn't during our last encounter. Hadn't even felt it. Yesung finally gave in to my wishes and let his towel crumple to the floor. My eyes remained on his for a few seconds before I let them travel down his toned body to rest between his thighs, landing on his erect cock. I could work with that, maybe a little bigger than I remembered, definitely more then my body was used to but I would manage. He took a step towards the foot of the bed and lifted a leg to kneel by my feet. Crawling up my body, he grabbed the hem of my shirt to pull up and over my head to gather at my bound hands. It couldn't be removed completely but at least it was out of the way. His fingers roamed my chest and I arched into his touch. Whimpers tumbled from my mouth as he tweaked and pulled at my nipples until they were standing proud. He swept my pajama pants off in one smooth motion, leaving me naked on the bed. My cock twitched along my abdomen at the hungry look he was giving me, eyes roving over my body.

“What do you want, Teukie? Ask for it.”

Why were we still talking?

“I want you inside me,” I whispered shyly, turning my head to the side.

“What part of me? Tongue? My fingers?”

I shook my head erratically. He _knew_ , why was he making me spell it out?

“No. Those won't be enough,” I replied, hoping he caught my drift and would take pity on me already.

“What then?” he asked, grabbing my dick to begin stroking idly. “Tell me.”

“Please, Yesung,” I panted, thrusting into his hand shallowly.

“I won't give it to you until you say it.”

I was beginning to think he was a sadist, something I was perfectly fine with. It played right into my submissive nature.

“Your cock, Yesung,” I broke. “I want your cock.”

My confession didn't have the initial reaction I had expected, had hoped for. His hand left me and he slid off the bed to stride over to his bag laying open on the floor. I watched, confused, as he bent down and began rifling through it in search of something. It all made sense when he stood straight and turned so I could see what he was holding in his hand. Lube.

“Were you expecting this to happen?” I asked in wonder.

He shrugged with an innocent smile, “I was hoping. Perfect opportunity what with the private room and all.”

I felt mildly manipulated but brushed it off. He was right and I was guilty of the same thought, though I really had come knocking on his door with the intention of talking. I wondered, if I had waited too long, if he would have come to my door and how that would have went down if we had switched roles.

My thoughts scattered when he crawled back onto the bed and batted my legs open with his hand. I spread them wide to give him room, goosebumps rippling out over my body at the sound of him flicking the cap open with his thumbnail.

“Eager? Tell me, Teukie. When was the last time you got off?”

I was too mesmerized by the sight of him slicking up three of his fingers to catch his words immediately. When his movements stopped, I glanced up at him and replayed what he had said in my head. My body betrayed me and I flushed deeply when I realized what he asked me.

“Don't tell me it was our last time together?”

I dropped my gaze to the side as he chuckled.

“We don't exactly get a lot of free time,” I mumbled dejectedly.

“Let's make up for lost time, then.”

A shiver ran through my body at what his words were promising. Part of me, the reasonable leader part, was telling me we couldn't be up all night fulfilling selfish carnal desires, while the other part, the purely male and needy part, was saying to hell we couldn't.

Both sides shut up when a cold slick finger circled my twitching entrance. It nudged its way inside and my body willingly accepted it with little resistance. The second was a touch more uncomfortable while the third had me clenching my jaw, gritting my teeth and wiggling on the bed. Yesung rubbed a hand over my abdomen to help soothe and distract me but it didn't keep me from focusing on the pain of being stretched by three fingers, even if he did have the smallest hands out of all of us. He curled them inside me and my hips flexed off the mattress.

“Ah … Yesung~”

I strained against the bindings before slumping back down into the blankets. His free hand slid down my body to grip the base of my cock.

“Hn.”

He rolled my flesh in his hand and I groaned low in my throat. I gasped when he engulfed me into his hot mouth. He sucked me deeper into his mouth and his tongue flicked out along the tip. This was a much better way to distract me from what his fingers were doing. His hand released me and gripped the underside of my thigh, lifting my bent leg into the air to get a better angle.

“Ahn!” I keened when his fingertips nudged against my prostate, sending colorful dots floating across my vision. Glancing down, I saw him peering up at me through his dark bangs as he lapped at the head of my cock.

“Yesung,” I breathed. “You. I need you. Now … please.”

He retreated to sit up straight. I watched through hazy eyes as he squeezed some of the pink lube onto his length, setting the tube aside to stroke himself as his fingers slowly retracted. I hissed during their departure and breathed heavily as I waited for the emptiness to be filled by something warmer. I felt him line himself up with my entrance and I pressed the bottom of my foot to his stomach to stop any further movement. He looked up at me quizzically.

“In one go,” I whispered.

Once he was sure I was positive, he nodded his agreement. I gripped the headboard to ready myself. I lifted my bent knees into the air and turned my face into my arm. Yesung shoved in with one sharp thrust and I cried out at the stretch. He stilled to give me time to adjust to his girth. Oh God. He was so much bigger, _fuller_ than his fingers. Beads of precum rolled down my cock, a pool of it collecting on my abdomen.

“Jesus, Yesung,” I panted. He was throbbing inside me rhythmically.

“Shoulda let me ease in,” he cooed, rubbing the inside of my thighs as he rocked into me gently.

“Ah …”

The rolling of his hips were breaking through the pain and discomfort to give way to pleasure.

“Feel good?”

My moans were testimony enough. He began to move in and out of me, slowly at first until he built up a fast pace. The headboard knocked against the wall softly. He gripped my leaking erection to pump in time with his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping filled the air to mix with his grunts and to mingle with my whiny pants. Yesung adjusted the angle of his deep thrusts and I cried out loudly when it drove him directly into my prostate. He didn't let up after that, pounding the spot over and over mercilessly at a relentless pace. Warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach and my toes began to curl of their own accord.

“I'm … I'm gonna ...”

Yesung's hand clenched around the root of my cock, stamping out my approaching orgasm. His hips ceased and I glanced up at him in question, my cock pulsing.

“Not yet,” he said.

I felt my released retreat, crawling away into a dark corner. When my breathing slowed, he picked up again. Slowly at first before he was pistoning in and out of me.

“Ah ah ah ah!”

Each thrust forced a noise from my throat. My dick was angry, red and swollen. A light sheen of sweat covered both our bodies. My damp bangs clung to my forehead. Precum was dripping freely from my slit, slicking the way for Yesung's hand. My eyes rolled, orgasm nearing again. My balls tightened and it was snuffed out by Yesung squeezing me tightly.

“Yesung!” I complained, black creeping in on the edges of my blurry vision. Tears of frustration filled my eyes. “Please.”

I clamped my muscles down around him, hoping it would urge him to continue. He ground his hips down into me but nothing more.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” I breathed, tossing my head between my arms.

“Making up for lost time, remember?”

“Just let me cum. Please. That's all I want.”

If he wasn't going to move, I would. I rocked into him before lifting my hips to slam back down into his lap. He hissed through his teeth and tilted his head back, exposing his throat to me. I moaned in frustration. The angle wasn't right. I couldn't reach as deeply as he could.

“Yesung!” I begged.

He grabbed my hip harshly and bucked into me. A string of incoherent words left me as he fucked me into the mattress. My abused prostate was sending jolts of pleasure up my spine.

“Nn … don't stop … please don't stop,” I whimpered.

He growled low in his throat as he rode me. His other hand joined the first to close around my hip, adding enough pressure to bruise. He pulled me into his rapid thrusts, forcing me to meet each one. I felt him grow thicker inside me and knew he was near his end.

“Oh God,” I gasped. “Oh God, oh God, oh God … Yesung!”

One final snap of his hips and I came in a burst, spurting hot splashes of seed over my chest and stomach. I felt Yesung pump his cum into me, coating me on the inside and my jaw fell open in a silent cry. My cock continued to pulse, expelling all I had to offer as my muscles milked Yesung of every drop. His hips continued to roll into me as he rode out his orgasm.

“Good _Lord_ , Teukie,” he groaned.

I blinked up at him to see him smiling down at me wolfishly. I pulled at my binds, wanting to wrap my arms around his neck and whimpered when my plan was foiled.

“What?” he asked, glancing up at my struggling hands.

“Kiss me.”

His smile widened as he bent over me to press his lips to mine. The new position pushed him further into me and he swallowed my high pitched whine at the feel of him bumping my overly sensitive prostate. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him inside. He brushed my sweaty hair off my face. I leaned up into him, kissing him back with just as much fervor as he was putting into kissing me. Pulling back, he rubbed his nose along mine and nipped at my lips playfully.

“Yesung?”

“Hm?”

“Do you … are you sleeping with any of the other members?” I asked sheepishly.

“I have before, but not currently. Why?” he ran his fingers through my hair as he looked down at me.

“Do you plan on keeping it that way?”

“Teukie, if you want to be exclusive, just say so. Be selfish for once. Think about what you want.”

I shifted my eyes to the side. I really could give myself over to this man. He already proved twice that he could take care of me in that way. I turned back to him to meet his searching brown orbs.

“Yesung, can we … do you want to … will you be my-”

He cut me off before I could continue my stuttering. Grabbing both sides of my face to pull me in for another breath stealing kiss. I melted into the mattress. His tongue and lips were answering my question even if no voice was involved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
